Since the description of hexachloroplatinic as a catalyst for hydrosilation in 1957 by Speier et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1957, 79, 974, hydrosilation has become one of the fundamental mehtods for synthesizing organosilicon compounds. In the hydrosiation process Si--H bond containing silicon compounds are reacted and added to multiple bonds of organic compounds such as carbon--carbon, carbon-oxygen, carbon-nitrogen, nitrogen--nitrogen, and nitrogen oxygen.
In 1980, Watanabe et al., J. Organomet. Chem. 1980, 195, 363, reported that when hydridasiane is reacted with acetylene in the presence in the presence of a metal catayst such as RuCl.sub.2 (PPH.sub.3).sub.3, PtCL.sub.2 (PPh.sub.3).sub.2, RhCl(PPh.sub.3).sub.3, RhH(PPh.sub.3).sub.4, or Pt(PPh.sub.3) .sub.4, vinylsilane is obained in good yield. The double hydrosilation product of 1,2-bis-silylethane was also obtained as a byproduct.
Polyakova et al., Organometallics 1991, 10, 16, reported platinum complex catalyed dehydrogenative double silation of unsaturated hydrocarbons with bis(hydrosilane) compounds Tanaka et al. examined various catalysts such as Pt(CH.sub.2 .dbd.CH.sub.2)(PPh.sub.3).sub.2, PtCl.sub.2 (PPh.sub.3).sub.2, Ru.sub.3 (CO).sub.12, Pd(dba).sub.2 PPh.sub.3, RhCl(PPh.sub.3).sub.3, PdCl.sub.2 (PPh.sub.3) .sub.2, and Pd(PPh.sub.3).sub.4.
Jung et al., U. S. Pat. No. 5,399,740, describe the reaction of silicon metal with a mixture of a dichloromethyl group containing silane and hydrogen chloride to obtain tris(silyl)methanes in moderately high yield.
Han et al., Organometallics 1997, 16, 93, reported the direct synthesis of Si--H containing tris(silyl)methanes by reacting silicon metal with a mixture of chloroform and hydrogen chloride.
Yeon et al., J Organomet. Chem. 1996, 516, 91, reported the direct synthesis of Si--H containing bis(silyl)methanes by reacting silicon metal with a mixture of methylene chloride and hydrogen chloride.
The organosilicon compounds of the present invention are useful, for example, as intermediates for forming silicon carbides by pyrolysis.